Another Perspective
by freyacando
Summary: A One Piece story with my own characters. Some of the real characters will appear during the story. Saya is a 16 year old girl from East Blue, all she wishes in life is freedom since her father never intended to give that to her. With her crew she will encounter her own adventures and meet some amazing people along the way.
1. Chapter 1 - Nathair Saya

**Chapter 1 – Nathair Saya**

Today was a good day to draw; sitting on the edge of a cliff I could see everything perfectly, the scarlet blue sky with its fluffy white clouds, the blue ocean that touched the sky on the far edge, the green moist grass under my feet, the feel of the breeze against my face and the smell of the ocean. Yes, today was a good day to draw.

Taking out my drawing notebook and the colors my best friend gave me on my birthday I started drawing what ever was on my mind at the moment, which right now was what I thought I would look like as a pirate.

Ever since I was 8 all I wanted to be was a pirate, to travel through the beautiful ocean, to get to the Grand Line and look for the One Piece, to be free. Just thinking about it gets me all exited I cant really hold myself, but if my father knew about I would be as good as dead, he is a marine after all, and I'm supposed to be one as well when I turn 17. That's why I'll become a pirate when I'm 16, but that's a secret only my brother and my best friend know.

"Saya? Saya where are you?"

_Dammit, my drawing time seems to be over._

"Over here Al" I called my brother.

He was 16 at the time, he had light brown hair and amber eyes just like me, but he was really tall, maybe 1.75 or somewhere there, he had muscles, but not that type of muscles that look disgusting, he was really strong, well, if he had muscles he should be strong right? , He was always so calm and composed, he always knew what to say in the moment it was needed, he loved to eat just like me, but he always ate with manners, and even when he knew about me wanting to become a pirate, he never turned me in to my father, he was just the best brother one could ever have; but he would be 17 in only one more week. That made me sad since he would be taken to Marine HQ to become a marine just like my dad wanted, he never went against my fathers will, always being the obedient boy he always has been. He doesn't like nor despise the marines, same with pirates, he's just doing this because he doesn't have any other option, I told him he should be a pirate with me, he just smiled softly and said he didn't wanted to deal with my fathers anger.

My father never really liked me; he always ignored me except when it came to training. Having a Marine Vice Admiral as a father wasn't really a good thing, especially when you wanted to be a pirate. Ever since I remember he always acted indifferent to me, never looking at my face. I still remember perfectly well the day I completely regretted wanting him to love to me.

- _Flashback -_

It was my birthday, I was turning 9 this year, everyone in the village made me a party at "Nulla Restaurant", it was raining outside but it didn't stopped us from having fun with everybody from our small village in the edge of the island. Everybody was there except from my father, I already knew he didn't like me since he never really talked to me except to give orders while training, for someone that doesn't like me he sure puts a lot of enthusiasm for making me train since I was 4.

"Where is dad? He is not gonna come to celebrate again?" I asked, my brother looked at me with a small smile, but I could still see sadness in his eyes.

"He is busy with paperwork again" I titled my head and made a pout.

"But today is my birthday! And for the first time he is home for it" I was trying to hold back my tears, why didn't he liked me, nobody never tells me anything.

"Please Saya, you know how he is, don't push it any more" he ruffled my hair and continued eating.

I can't stand it, if he doesn't like me the least he could do is give a reason for it. I stood up from my chair and went toward the door, everyone was too busy eating and drinking that they didn't noticed when I left.

I finally arrived home; it wasn't really far from the restaurant since the village had only around 50 people. I opened the door slowly and there he was, a really tall man sitting on the kitchen table writing stuff on some papers, black hair and a beard, I didn't really knew what the color of his eyes where since had never gotten close enough to him, and that frown on his face that it was always there darkening his features didn't helped much either, a scar crossing his face just made him even scarier, his black shirt and white trousers that he always used, and his marine coat hanging on the chair he was sitting on. Nathair Jason was his name. My dad was a really scary person.

I wasn't sure if I was small enough for him not to notice me or if he was just ignoring me as always. I walked slowly towards him beside his chair. I looked up, he still wasn't looking to me, I took enough courage and spoke.

"Aren't you going to the restaurant and celebrate with everyone?" I asked.

"No" was his only answer without even looking away from his work.

"But today is my birthday, and you're finally here to celebrate it" I just want to have my dad to celebrate with me.

"I said no. Stop annoying me, I'm working" I could see his frown go even deeper.

"Why do you always ignore me? Do you hate me?" It was too late to go back now.

He snapped.

"Do I hate you? Yes I do. Ever since you where born all I could feel towards you is hate" for the first time in my life he was looking straight at me

"B-but wh-why?" Stop it, why am I going on with this, this is complete suicide.

He stood up punching the table and throwing his chair too the back while doing so. He started walking towards me while clenching his fists. Anger was written all over his face.

_I'm doomed._

"I'll tell you why! Cause you killed your mother, you little shit killed her the moment you where born! All you are is a murderer and an annoyance in this family! The only reason I didn't killed that time and haven't killed you yet is because that brother of yours is always getting in the way. You're lucky you have him, cause for me you are not my daughter, you're only a recruit for the marines and that's all" He finished talking and threw his fist towards my face and making me fly away and crashing with the wall.

I held my hand in my burning cheek. It was moist. I didn't noticed before but I was crying. I stood up from where I now was and ran outside the house.

_I never should have asked._

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

I let the rain fall on me while I kept running.

I ended up in the same cliff I always went to. Even with the rain I could still feel the tears coming out of my eyes.

Steps. I could hear splashing steps growing closer.

"Saya?" It was Al.

I didn't answer.

He came closer and sat beside me, not even bothered by the rain. "You went and asked him didn't you?"

I just nodded.

"I told you not to push it. But I guess having a stubborn little sister like you doesn't really help" He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

I finally talked. "I just wanted him to love me"

"I know you did, but you have to see it in his point of view, you look and act just like mom used to do, and seeing you only reminds him of her. But even though you don't have him, you still have me and the rest of the village"

His words felt like medicine, not that yucky medicine that I have to take when I'm seek, but more like a nice warm soup for when you get a cold.

The tears stopped.

I finally looked up to see my brother there, a small smile in his lips saying "I'll always be here with you"

Even if I'm basically an orphan, I still have my big brother with me. I knew that one day he would have to leave me since he was 4 years older than me, but he always said that he would be my side even if I couldn't see him there.

- _End Flashback -_

"What are you drawing now?" my brother asked.

"My future pirate ship" it wasn't finished, but one could see pretty well the form of the ship.

"As amazing as always" he smiled brightly at me while ruffling my hair.

I grinned back. He always knew how to make me feel better.

"We should head back, I'm leaving today remember?"

_Shit._


	2. Chapter 2 - Nathair Alexander

**Chapter 2 – Nathair Alexander**

I wasn't a morning person; especially knowing that today would be my last day in this village and with my little sister.

She probably isn't home right now; she must have left hours ago trying to avoid saying goodbye, thinking that by doing so I won't leave. She's always like that, running away from the problem instead of confronting it face to face, the only time she solves a problem is for the sake of others, I haven't seen a single time where she would do something for herself, well, except for eating, she doesn't really care of others around her when she eats.

I stood up from my bed and walked towards the bathroom, but before I took a peek at Saya's room, empty, just as I thought, she already left. I changed my pajamas into my black jeans and a green shirt, looking myself in the mirror I could see that soon I would be in the need of a haircut, my light brown bangs where reaching my upper cheeks and I could take all my hair into a ponytail if I wanted to.

I went downstairs to grab some breakfast, god I was starving. My dad was there, reading through the newspaper. He glanced up to look at me, his amber eyes scared the living out of me, but I didn't show it, I would be screwed if I did.

"Are your things ready Alexander?" his voice was rough, last time I remember him using a soft tone was before Saya was born.

"Yeah, they're ready over my bed" I said while sitting on the table and getting some food on my plate.

"Good. We'll be leaving in 3 hours so if there are any more goodbyes better say them now" he said while keeping his eyes on the newspaper.

"M-hum" the thought of having to say goodbye wasn't making me any happy at all; after all, I grew up with the villagers.

While my dad was away with work me and Saya always spend time with the people from the village, the lady from "Nulla Restaurant" always gave us food 3 times a day, well, 5 for Saya, I enjoyed eating as much as her, but before my mom passed away she taught me how to well-behave and eat properly.

I don't have many memories from her, but I remember she had long light brown hair, and beautiful purple eyes that smiled at me every time I looked at her. Having lost her isn't a happy thought I have, but when I see Saya I can see mom in her, even though Saya has short hair like a boy and amber eyes like dad and me, she still looks and even acts like her, except for her huge appetite.

I finished up my breakfast and decided to go look for Saya, I already knew where she was anyway. She was always there.

Walking through the village I saw its people smiling brightly at me, some even stopping to say some good luck words to me. I kept on walking until I reached a small forest that connected to the huge jungle that divided our village from the big city at the other side of the island. Crossing the forest trees and jumping the small river I arrived to the cliff Saya always went to. Happy, sad, angry, inspired, she always came here. I would really like to know her reason to love this cliff so much, but she has never told me her reason.

"Saya? Saya where are you?" for a small cliff she sure knew how to hide from others to see her.

"Over here Al" I could hear her from my left.

And there she was, eyes fixed on that notebook she always carried with her over her lap, and her colors spread around her, that look of full joy in her face could make want to sit down and just look at her while she draws. But sadly I was here for another reason, I walked towards her.

"What are you drawing now?" it looked like a ship, but I better asked just in case.

"My future pirate ship" I was right after all.

"As amazing as always" I smiled to her while ruffling her short soft hair.

She grinned back, that smile of her could even make a crying baby stop. I knew my next words would definitely take that smile away.

"We should head back, I'm leaving today remember?" I said keeping my hand on her head.

And then it happened, her cheerful goofy smile turning into a straight line. It broke my heart to see her turn out like that every time my departure was mentioned.

"Remember me again why are you leaving now if your birthday is still in one week" she asked while picking up her colors from the floor.

"Cause dad needs to go back to HQ and he'll have to take me along a week before" we've had this conversation like 5 times already, or was it 10? I don't remember but it has been too many times. Next thing she'll ask if how are we going to celebrate my birthday without me here. I know it.

"But how will we celebrate your birthday if you're not even here?" she was pouting again. God she's way too easy to read.

"That's why we celebrated yesterday, remember?" even if this conversation was now cliché, I still couldn't get mad at her, no matter what she did, I just couldn't get mad at her.

She just made a humph sound and kept on walking with me to the village. We went inside the house, dad wasn't there any more, he's probably is at the dock getting things ready to leave.

I went upstairs to get my bag. Going downstairs again I could see Saya drawing again on her notebook over the kitchen table.

"I've got my things now, we should get going to the dock before dad gets mad at us for being late" I said while walking to the door.

She closed her notebook, but before she did she ripped off a piece of it and went to me while looking down at the same paper.

"Here" she said handing me in a drawing. It was us. It's amazing how without a picture to base on or anything like that she could draw something so beautiful. For a 13-year-old girl she sure had talent.

"Wow, thank you so much little sis" I said smiling at her.

She just grinned widely, but I knew in the inside she was still sad cause I was leaving.

Walking towards the village dock, when getting closer to it we saw this huge marine ship and a bunch of marines walking around with boxes and taking orders from my dad.

After finishing giving some orders to his subordinates he turned around to us. Well, to me, he didn't even turned his eyes to see Saya, like she didn't even exist.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked while placing both his hands in my shoulders.

"Yeah, let me just say goodbye to Saya" I saw his expression grow darker by the mention of her name.

"Don't take long" and with that he turned around and boarded the ship.

I turned around too see my little sisters face one last time before leaving.

She was wearing some baggy blue long shorts, her white sweater that was too big for her since it belonged to me years back, no shoes, I can't even remember last time I saw her wearing any, her hair was short with long bangs that right now where covering her face since she was looking to the floor.

I walked closer to her and with one hand I held her chin and pulled up slowly so I could see her face. Her eyes had small tears on the corner of her eyes; she was trying to hold them back. I was trying to hold back my tears too, but I was making a way better job than her.

I took out of my pocket a roll of paper with a small present in the inside and with my other hand I took hers and placed the present there.

She looked to her hand with curious eyes and started unwrapping the paper, after throwing aside the paper she started at it for almost a minute.

"It's a bracelet I made for you. I know it's not much, but I did it so you could have something from me before we set apart" it was a red bracelet I made for her weeks ago and just finished last night since doing handicrafts wasn't really my thing.

"I love it" she spoke, she couldn't hold her tears any more and started whimpering while hugging me intensely.

I hugged back; I guess I couldn't hold myself either cause I could feel small tears coming out from my eyes.

"It doesn't matter what kind of person you become, Saya, cause I'll always be by your side. Promise me you'll become stronger and great pirate one day" This moment was breaking my heart in to many pieces, damn you feelings.

"I promise" she said in a low voice but high enough for me to hear it.

And with that, I turned around, brushing off my tears and getting on board the ship.

Even though the ship drifted farther away from the island I could still see Saya on the dock waving her hand and smiling.

_Be strong, Saya, I don't care that we'll be enemies in the future, you'll always be my stubborn little sister that I love so much. Lets meet again one day._


	3. Chapter 3 - Nathair Saya

**AN: **This is a kinda long chapter but a lot of important stuff happens here, so yeah.

And finally next chapter Saya will be leaving her damn island to be a pirate! *throws hands to the air*

Oh I also guess I should say that I don't own One Piece, only some characters in this story. Only that.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Nathair Saya**

It has been two weeks since my brother left the village; there isn't really anything else to do except to draw and eat, both things makes me feel better, but I still miss my big brother.

I was walking to my best friends house, he was around my height, which was weird because he was like fifty, or was it sixty? Seventy? I don't really know since he has never told me his age; he says it's disrespectful to ask for someone's age. He has a white hair and a long beard that reminded of a wizard I once drew, he always took care of me and Al when my father wasn't home, he made sure we went to sleep at a decent hour and that we would eat properly, I don't understand why he would check that if me and Al always ate really well.

I knocked on his front door and he opened a few moments later.

"Oh-h Saya, what a pleasant visit I'm having" he stepped aside so I could go inside.

"Good morning, Yuzan!" I grinned while going inside the house.

He closed the door and went to the kitchen.

His house was pretty small, the kitchen, sofa, table and bed where all in the same room and a second door on the other side. He once said he didn't needed too much space because…

"Yuzan, I'm hungry!" wait, I was thinking something else.

"Just wait a minute more, I making some -cough…cough-" he started coughing desperately.

I quickly went to help him.

"Yuzan what's wrong?!" he was covering his mouth but I saw something red dripping from under his chin.

He finally stopped coughing and took his hand away from his mouth while breathing heavily.

Blood.

His hand was covered with blood.

"Yu-zan" my eyes where as wide as plates.

"Don't worry about it, it's alright" he spoke with a raspy voice.

"How the hell is this alright? You are dying aren't you?" I tried to keep my calm knowing I would only make things worse.

"Ah-h, my time will soon come. But it's a natural thing, you can't do anything to escape death" he was breathing normally now, and went again to do the cooking like if he hadn't just been dying a minute ago.

"I don't want you to die… If you die, who am I gonna play with?" this isn't fair, first my brother leaves and now Yuzan too, but, forever.

"Remember this Saya, when old friends leave, new ones shall always come. And as the future Pirate King you will definitely find nakama who will be with you till the very end" he was wearing a gentle smile on his face when saying this words.

"Bu-t…" was I crying? I could feel water running down my cheeks.

"Now now, don't cry" he left aside the food and went towards me to give me a hug.

"Would you sing me that song you always sang when I'm sad? Please"

"Sure…" he smiled and we both sat down on the floor while he was still hugging me.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end that's right,_

_I hope you have the time of your life._

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah" I stood up from the floor with a heavy sigh.

"Are you still hungry?" he stood up as well and resumed to the kitchen.

"Of course" I smiled.

* * *

Yuzan said he needed to rest, so I left his house and went towards the dock expecting to something or someone interesting to happen.

In the way there I saw around 40 men that I've never seen before. Maybe, just maybe they were pirates in the island.

I went to "Nulla Restaurant" to ask Gina about it.

Opening the front door I could see the whole restaurant filled with drinking men, talking loudly and asking the waitresses there for more drinks.

Gina saw me and her face grew pale, she walked to me and turned my back to get me outside the restaurant.

"It's better if you're not here for now, I don't want you to be in any danger" she said and right after went inside again.

_Humph. I just wanted to know what real pirates are like._

Guess I shouldn't trouble…

A pirate ship. I've never seen one in all my life and it was amazing, so big and cool, and it had a big jolly roger on each mast. But I couldn't see any pirates in it.

Not thinking much about it I went to the ship, they're probably all at the restaurant drinking so the ship should be empty.

Like, really, you don't see a pirate ship every day and just don't try to explore it.

And so I climbed on board.

They're were absolutely no pirates in sight. Lucky me.

First I went to the kitchen, it was really spacious, 4 long wooden tables with benches, 3 stoves and a huge oven. Then I went to what it seemed the sleeping room, it didn't had much, just an excessive amount of hammocks and some barrels spread around the big room. The last thing I explored was a big ass room with different things on it; there was a big ass desk with a big ass map on it, a big ass bed that looked really confortable, but then there was a small chest on the side of the bed. I couldn't leave without checking what was inside.

Opening it up there was a weird fruit on it, if that's what you call a fruit. It was rounded, brown and had several spirals on it.

My stomach grumbled. I should have eaten more at Yuzan's house.

I don't know when I'll be having lunch again, and the fruit does looks kinda yummy.

I took the fruit in my hands and gave it a big bite.

_YUCK! What kind of shitty disgusting fruit is this!_

The captain of this ship must have a really weird taste in food for wanting to have something that horrible in a chest.

Leaving the ship there was still some time before nightfall, so maybe I should go and draw some more at my usual spot.

* * *

Smoke.

There was smoke coming from the village. I could smell burning wood from were I was sitting.

I stood up leaving my things there and ran to see what was going on.

Fire.

The closer I got to the village the clearer it was. The whole village was burning, there where dead people in the floor, and just not any people, the people I grown up with, the villagers, my friends.

One person popped up in my mind before anything else. Yuzan, his house was a little farther from the burning houses so maybe he was still alright.

I ran as fast as I could to his house, it wasn't burning, yet.

I door was locked so I started knocking uncontrollably and screaming his name until he finally opened the door.

"Saya! Good God you're alive. I thought you might have been killed with the others" he was hugging tightly ad I could feel his heart pounding incredibly fast.

He quickly took me inside the house and locked the door again.

"Yuzan what's going on? Why is everything on fire and everyone's dead?" the image of fire all over the village was repeating again and again in my head. And I could still smell the odor of the burning bodies through my nostrils, a smell that I could hardly ever forget.

"I don't know. But it seems that they lost something very precious to them"

_Could it be?_

"Yu-"

Someone started knocking heavily at the door.

"Shit, they're here" he turned from the door to look at me in the eyes. "Listen to me Saya, you get out from the back door before they get inside. You should be able to reach the jungle on time for them not to see you. Go to the city at the other side and find some shelter"

"No. I'm not leaving without you"

"I'm too old to walk all the way trough the jungle, I'll just get you killed if I were to go with you"

"But…"

He went past me and opened the back door.

"Now Saya, before they get inside. Let me at least die knowing you'll survive"

For the first time in my life I wasn't crying, but it probably was because of the shock.

I just nodded and walked outside but turned around to see him one last time.

"I swear… I swear that I'll leave for both of us"

"I know you will, just promise me one thing. That you'll be strong, and don't let sadness nor tears overcome your heart"

"I-I promise"

He gave me a tight hug and then closed the door.

I then heard the door slam open and several footsteps rushing inside. I took a peek trough the window beside the door.

"This is the last house Captain" I heard one of the men say.

"Well then, old man you better know what happened to the Devil Fruit that was kept inside my ship or all this murdering and burning shit shall have been in vane" the man with a blue long coat and a pirate hat spoke.

_Devil Fruit? Could it be that weird looking fruit that I ate before?_

_Oh God. What have I've done?_

"I don't know what you're talking about" Yuzan said while glaring at the pirate.

"Guess all this was in vane then. Kill him and burn the house as well"

"Yes Boss!" one of the other men said before pulling out his sword.

And with that he pierced through Yuzan's chest, making him fall to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Rage was overflowing my body. I could feel my blood boil and my mind went blank, after that everything went so fast and by pure instinct"

Two extra extremities growing from my upper back and one from above my butt, my nails transforming into claws, my teeth becoming sharp and my mouth going larger as well as the rest of my body. In a matter of seconds I was the same size of that of a house.

"What?! What the hell is that?!" a man screamed as the ones that were inside the house were now outside as well staring at me dumbfounded.

"A dragon?" the Captain of the pirates said. "So it was you who took my treasure, you could have just handed yourself in instead of letting your precious village get burned to the crisp"

There was something hot in my inside that was rushing through my throat. My subconscious acted on it's own and all it took was me to open my now snout for fire to come out of it like it was a natural thing.

I opened up what seemed to be wings, flew up into the sky and the rest went fast as all I did was throw fire at the pirates and their ship.

After I made sure every single one of those horrible people were now dead my mind cleared itself and my body went back to normal.

* * *

It was morning already but I finally finished burying every one of the villagers, and left the pirates lying dead since I rather not touch such horrible people. With some paper of my drawing notebook I wrote a letter of what happened in case someone came into the village in the future.

Since my house was now burned down all I had with me was my small bag with my notebook and colors in it.

And so I went into the jungle and toward the city on the other end.

I started to sing my favorite song to keep myself from crying and being able to keep my promise to Yuzan.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_

_It's not a question, but a lesson learn-_

Huh? I could hear the trees branches moving making the leaves crash with each other. Someone or something was following me.

I turned to my back and saw a small shadow hide behind a tree.

"I know you're in there. I'm not gonna hurt you"

The same small shadow emerged from behind the tree and went a few steps closer to me, enough to see what it was. It was a monkey, a capuchin monkey to be precise.

"Why are you still defensive, I already said I won't hurt you, and I always keep my word"

It came closer as I sat on the floor.

"Are you by yourself?"

It nodded.

"You seem to be a smart guy, you are a guy right?"

He nodded again.

"Do you have a name?"

He shook his head.

"Would you like me to give you one?"

It nodded again and made what seemed a happy noise.

"Well, what about Momo?" that's the first name that popped in my head.

It nodded once more but with more excitement.

"Okay then Momo. My name is Saya, it's a pleasure to meet you" I smiled slightly.

Momo jumped to my shoulder and hugged my head.

"Would you like to be my friend and travel with me?"

He made a monkey sound, which I took as an agreement.

And so we made our way trough the jungle.

_I guess Yuzan was right. When old friends leave, new ones shall always come._

* * *

**_T_****AN**: Just in case you actually care about what song I used, the song is "Good Riddance from Green Day" and I'll be using it quite some times over the story. And this is one of the few chapters that will have an Author Note so you don't have to worry about having to read what I have to say.


	4. Chapter 4 - Rendell Suko

**Chapter 4 – Rendell Suko**

It has been 3 years and nothing. Not a single clue as to where that man is.

It has been 17 days of no food. Fucking assholes that can't give me at least a piece of bread, I would have already killed them if I had any strength left in me, what kind of shitty ninja am I if I'm in the need of food to fight.

But I can barely move, just sitting on the floor outside that stupid restaurant that just kicked me out for not being able to pay for some food, not even water.

_Assholes._

The worst part of all is that somewhere in the way I forgot where I placed my weapons, it doesn't matter how hard I try to remember where, I just can't remember. The clearest option is that some idiot stole them from where they where and now it looks like I'm the one who forgot where I placed them last time, if I'm to find that idiot I'm definitely gonna kill him/her.

I'll just get some sleep; at least it will keep me busy from being hungry.

"Look! There's a restaurant over there! Let's go get something to eat!" someone was talking quite loudly a couple of meters away.

_Huh?_

I lifted my face to see the bastard who decided to interrupt my sleep.

Was that a boy or a girl? The clothes this person was wearing weren't very feminine in my opinion; long black shorts and a white-buttoned shirt with the sleeves up to the elbows, and no shoes, wait, no shoes? Why the fuck isn't this person wearing any shoes? Doesn't it hurt? Well whatever really, the person had short messy brown hair, but from the face I could clearly see that it was a woman, a girl actually, she was short against me, but was probably taller than most women. My eyes went from her to the little thing on top of her head. A monkey? I was sure this girl is a weird person just from seeing her.

She was wearing a huge smile on her face while walking towards the restaurant but stopped in front of me and her smile turned into a confused look.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Get lost," I snarled.

She kneeled down to look at me straight to face, "Are you hungry? You look like you're in the need of some food" she smiled again.

"I. Said. Get. Lost. And I never asked for your opinion" she probably just wants to make fun of a starving person.

She stood up. "Wait here" she said and hurriedly went inside the restaurant.

Not like I have the strength to move from here anyway.

At least she's gone, now I can finally go back to sleep some. My eyelids felt heavy, and I slowly closed my eyes.

"Here you go" I heard a similar voice and something metallic clash in the hard floor, where have I heard that voice before? I opened my eyes to see the face of the girl that was here a couple of minutes ago. Then I looked down to what she had dropped in the floor to see a big plate full of different food.

I looked up again questioning what the fuck was she doing only to see her smiling at me and then sitting down in front of me and eating from a different plate. More like swallowing the food, it doesn't even look like she's chewing it.

"Why?" I asked. Nobody just gives a stranger food without wanting something in exchange.

She didn't even stopped eating to answer, "You really look hungry. And from what it looks like you don't have any money to eat at all"

"You don't want me to believe you're just giving out all this food to a complete stranger without wanting something in exchange do you?" she must be out of her mind if that is the case, not that she looks completely sane to begin with.

"I don't want anything from you" for the first time she wasn't wearing that huge smile, her mouth in a straight line and her eyes fixed in mine. She was actually serious about it. "Now eat before I take your food after finishing mine"

Well, whatever. "Thanks" I murmured while taking a piece of fried meat, it smelled too fucking good.

Around an hour passed with her saying something about being a pirate, food, adventure, and more shit, and eventually we were both finally finished eating.

"Oh right!" she said loudly. "What's your name? I completely forgot to ask because of the food" she asked with a huge grin across her face.

"Suko, Rendell Suko" I answered stretching my hand to her for a handshake, "and what might yours be?"

"I'm Nathair Saya, and my friend here is Momo" she took my hand with both of hers and shook it quite eagerly; the monkey jumped to my head and started playing with my long strands. What the hell is wrong with this monkey? What the hell is wrong with her? "In any case; why are you half naked in the middle of the Town?"

_Half naked?_ I looked down to my body and noticed I was missing my shirt and was only wearing my black jeans and boots. "I don't remember, but I think I left it somewhere on the island with my other things."

Saya started laughing, why the fuck is she laughing at? "You-you sure are a-a funny guy! How can you forget where you put your things in such a small island?"

I felt a vein pop in my forehead out of irritation, but for some reason I wasn't angry at her. "It's not that I lost my things, somebody probably stole them to make fun of me."

"Hum, why don't we go look for your things? That is if you have the energy to stand up" Saya said while jumping on her feet and picking up her brown bag back.

Is she trying to make fun of me? "I didn't had the energy before because I was hungry, I'm perfectly fine now" I stood up as well, feeling something move

"Hehe, then lets go find your stuff" Saya cheerfully said as she started walking at a random direction.

"Do you even know where to look?"

"Nope!" Saya grinned at me. Why is she proud of that? "But don't worry, we'll find them at some point" How is she so optimistic about it?

I felt Momo on my head, he was doing something weird on it cause I felt I had less of my hair each minute. I reached my hair with a hand to feel, braids, my hair was now made into a bunch of mini braids. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" the monkey maid a weep sound and jumped back to Saya's head.

"Oh he just likes doing that, I guess it's because my hair isn't long enough for it to be hair styled, but you have kinda long hair so you are perfect for it" my hair is not a test subject to be made into girly shit, and it's not _that _long, it only reaches my shoulders. Wait. When was the last time I got a haircut? Did I forget to cut it? Again? "It's also really cool you know, it looks like fire, or more like crimson, it's a really awesome color hair you have."

"Yeah well…" I ruffled my hair and undid the braids "don't ever touch my hair again. And thanks, for the compliment if that's what it was supposed to be"

Saya grinned once more, "You sure are a weirdo." I said nothing in return, but where the fuck did that came from? I'm not sure she even knows the definition of weird, being a weirdo herself.

"Oh I have an idea!" Saya happily commented, breaking my thoughts. She stood behind me, grabbed my shoulders and out of the blue she started sniffing me, I stiffened at her touch but still tried to move away, but she was holding me perfect on place, _what the actual fuck?_

"What the hell are you doing?"

She finally stopped sniffing and let go of my shoulders, "I sniffed you" she proudly stated and kept on walking like if nothing happened, but was now sniffing the air. She definitely doesn't know the definition of being _weird_.

"I already fucking know that" I grumbled out loud, "I want to know, _why _the fuck did you sniffed me like some piece of meat."

"Technically speaking, you _are _a piece of meat" she giggled, "I was getting your body essence, your things should smell the same as you. So I can track the smell of your things and find them faster." She was saying it as if she was stating the obvious.

"Aha, aaand, have you gotten the smell of my things yet?" better just go with her weirdness.

She stopped in her tracks, closed her eyes and started taking deep inhalations with her nose towards west, after a minute she opened her eyes and starting running the same direction. "I know where your things are now!" she screamed without stopping running. I started running too or I would probably loose track of her, she way too fast for her size.

We ran for about 700 meters until we found ourselves in a river that connected with a small waterfall, you could barely see the sky because of so many trees surrounding the place. I saw Saya standing in the edge of the river looking straight at something, and then turned around to look at me and grinned, "there they are" she pointed to a rock on the other side of the river, all of my things where still there, my bag, daggers, ninja stars, my chain, even my fucked up red shirt was still there even after days of not knowing where I left my things. But then I remembered that 17 days ago I was cleaning myself in the river and left my things in the rock, how come I didn't took of my pants or boots? Did I forget to take them off? Then that means I also forgot that I left my things there and just left towards the town.

_I forgot? What a disgrace of myself._

I crossed the river to go take my things, before anything, I wet my red hair and face to take away all the dirt in them, looking down at my reflection in the river I saw my crystal eyes with bags under them, and the X scar on my cheek just being a stupid reminder of those shitty times, I placed my red shirt on leaving it opened and pulling up the sleeves till my elbows, placed my double kusarigama around my left shoulder, I opened my bag and found my combat arm gauntlets, throwing knives and set of naruto kunai and ninja stars still there, intact. I took some of the throwing knives and ninja stars and hid them inside my clothes.

"Didn't you say someone stole your things? It looks more like you actually forgot where you left them" Saya said, both Momo and her trying to hold her laugher, but they were not doing a very good job at it. I glared at them in an attempt to hide my embarrassment but it appears it just made things worst and they both started laughing.

_Shit heads._

"Forget it." I grumbled.

"Oh I think you already got ahead of us for that" Saya said between laughers.

I didn't answer, standing up from where I sat, I started walking back to the town.

"Oi! Wait for us!" Saya said once she stopped laughing and caught up with me.

I stopped on my tracks and turned to face her. "Thanks for the help, but you don't need to follow me any more, we can go our separated ways now, so, goo-"

"Join my pirate crew" she interrupted, a serious expression on her face.

"Join _what_? Are you crazy? Ninja's don't become pirates."

"True, but there is always a first time for everything in life isn't there?" she grinned. "Please join me, pretty please, please, please, please, please, plea-"

"Fine! Just shut up already." Did I just agree? Well, _shit_…

"YAY!" Saya started to jump up and down repeatedly. Momo joined her jumping a second after.

How much energy can she have inside? I stopped her by placing my hands on her shoulders, "stop jumping and lets go…" I grumbled.

"Yosh! Lets set sail!" she now started running back to the town. Again, how much energy can she have inside?

I ran after her, reaching the town she instantly stopped in her tracks making me crash against her back, but she didn't fell to the ground, it was me who did. _The fuck?_ "What the fuck you think you're doing?"

"The market." She said under her breath.

"_What?_" I looked the way she was looking and saw a bunch of tents with different things on them, food, clothes, jewelry, weapons…

"I remembered why I came here. I finished all the food of my boat so I needed to restock" she sighed. Why is she sighing?

"You don't sound happy about it" I said while standing up.

"That's because I don't have any money"

"Then how the hell did you pay for the food before?"

"Momo stole some money from the customers." She sighed again. "That's how we always get to eat, since I'm terrible at working for my own money Momo here pickpockets the people we pass by"

"Then why not doing it again?"

"Cause it's not fair for the other people" she stated like a matter of fact. "But I guess there's no other choice" She raised her arm up in a 90° angle and Momo jumped to it. "Okay Momo, go get us some coin, we'll start walking inside the market" Momo's arms started to morph into wings and his fur became feathers, his size became at least 20cm bigger. _A bald eagle?_ Momo then spread it's wings and flew towards the market.

"The fuck?"

"Oh right! You know what a devil fruit is? Of course you do" she grinned. "Momo has something similar to that, but it's weird because he's also other animals too, but it's no fun telling you, I'll let you see later" she patted me in the shoulder, but I was much taller than her so it looked kinda lame.

"Al-right" I'm a little bit confused, but whatever.

We started walking inside the market, and some minutes after passing the first tents Momo came back in his monkey form with a bag full of coins that would fit into my hands and still fall from the sides. We made our shopping and went to the dock, placed the bags and boxes inside a small cabin that it seemed to be made for the food storage. The boat wasn't big, 2 or 3 people would fit in here with some struggle. It had only one sail, the storage room and something like a handle to turn the boat left and right. What I noticed was that there was no pirate flag.

"Where's the flag?" I made notice of my thought.

"Right, the flag…" she said, her face forming into a thoughtful frown. "I have some ideas for it, but Momo has a terrible art style so I was waiting for a human to choose with me"

"Okay, what are your ideas then?"

She took out a notebook from her bag back and showed me some jolly rogers designs. _What the hell? How can someone so young draw so well? _After a couple of minutes we chose the one we both thought looked the coolest. The profile of a dragon skull with an amber eye and two swords from behind. She took out a black piece of fabric and drew the same drawing in like 5 minutes.

"Now then, we're finally ready to set into a bunch of awesome adventures. Are you ready, Momo, Suko?" She smiled as she stood in the end of the boat facing forward to the ocean. Momo jumped on her head and made like an agreement sound. I stayed quiet.

"_Suko" _she turned to me and moved her hand in a motion for me to stand up.

"Ayy" I said in a low voice and raised my fist to the air in a lazy way.

"Good enough" she laughed and turned to face the ocean again.

I smiled softly and turned to face the ocean too without standing up. _This will be one hell of a voyage._


End file.
